Who do I like?
by Miss-DNL
Summary: Shizuka got her mother to agree to let her stay with Anzu in Domino for a week to hang out with her brother, but she gets stuck in a down pour, who comes across her and let shelters her from the rain? (one shot)


**Who do I like?**

By: DNL

_( Softshipping Fic)_

Shizuka Kawai sat with nervous excitement on the train heading to Domino city, after a long talk persuading her mother to let her visit her brother by herself she managed to convince her. So long as she didn't go to her brother's home, whom Jonouchi sadly still lived with their alcoholic father, she'd be fine. In fact she convinced her to let her say at Anzu's place so she could spend a whole week in Domino! Anzu herself sounded pretty excited and happy for her over the phone. Still this was the longest time she'd be away from her mother who was very protective of her little girl. She was very flustered about letting her travel to Domino by herself, and it was reasonable considering Shizuka was a beautiful young girl. Shizuka shifted nervously on her train seat causing her travel bag to shift along with her. She admitted she was nervous too she'd never done anything like this before, last time she had Honda and Otogi.

She smiled to herself, she knew they were both attracted to her she'd seen that from enough guys. They were both nice to, though Otogi seemed like a bit of a player and Honda could be a real gentleman but she just wanted to be friends. She sighed; she still hadn't met the guy she was attracted to as well. Shizuka frowned sadly she didn't like telling guys she just wanted to be friends, she didn't like breaking hearts. It made her feel like a terrible and picky person. She stroked her own hand, maybe she was being picky?

Shizuka looked out the window of the train; maybe she should just give one of them a chance? But then…which one. If she picked on then the other would feel hurt. Shizuka felt her head drop, now things just got more complicate.

Then again her life seemed to be nothing but complications…her mother left her father because he was a drunk and a bit abusive at times too. Leaving her brother behind fearing he'd be too reckless around her being as she was losing her sight then moved so she could go to a better hospital that her mother happened to get a job at. Now it forced Shizuka to use a train just to go see her brother. Jonouchi swore to her that he'd move out of his Dad's place soon as he could so it'd be safer for her to come and visit. Shizuka smiled, her brother was so nice to her she could count on him for anything! He was the one to pay for her surgery too!

Shizuka blinked her hazel when the train stopped, she perked brightly she was in Domino! When the door opened she got up grabbed her bags and headed out of the train. Looking around she recognized the big city around her from before. Shizuka smiled, this was going to be a wonderful week! She knew it.

After looking around briefly she remembered where the bus stop was, while heading over she heard a crack of thunder sound from above. Looking up she blinked a little worriedly, 'Looks like a storm is coming…' Hurrying quickly she hid under the bus stop, "I hope the bus arrives on time…" She said quietly to herself as she sat on the bench.

Shizuka shivered a bit as a cold wind blew past her while waiting for her bus. Quickly she opened her clothing bag and pulled out her jacket, 'Good thing I brought this…' She thought to herself, blinking she saw the bus approaching. Quickly she pulled on her jacket and grabbed her bag.

Paying the fair fee she sat by herself looking around warily…she really wished she had asked someone to come meet her at the train station but she didn't want to bother anyone. She still had another bus to catch to get to Anzu's house. So to avoid drawing attention to herself she stared at her hands the whole time while she rode the bus. Halfway through the bus ride she heard a few more cracks of thunder before it finally began pouring down rain.

'I didn't bring an umbrella…and my jacket doesn't have a hood….' She frowned, 'The weather report said it'd rain tomorrow….' Shizuka's shoulders drooped she doubted they'd be able to do anything today…

Eventually the bus came to her stop and she had to get off. Outside the chilly bus there was a fierce cold wind blowing, and carried along it was raindrops that weren't so small. Shizuka shivered doing her best to keep her bags and herself from getting soaked even though she was sitting under the covered bus stop. Her efforts were only half working much to her digression. 'This is terrible….' Shizuka said as she whimpered faintly. This wasn't how she wanted the week to start.

"Shizuka….is that you?"

Hearing a rather gentle voice Shizuka looked and to her surprise saw a white haired teenage boy looking at her with surprised green eyes. For a moment his named escaped her, she knew him but she had hardly even talked to him. He had been possessed by the spirit of the Millennium Ring the last time she saw him then after Battle City tournament was over she hadn't really talked to him much. So all in all she didn't know what he was really like.

Finally his name came to her, "Yeah it's me, nice to see you again Bakura."

"What are you doing here in Domino?" Ryo questioned looking a bit concerned she was sitting out by herself, coming under the bus stop he closed his yellow umbrella he'd been holding. "May I sit with you?" He asked politely.

Shizuka blinked, he really was polite. She guessed that the spirit had merely been acting like him, if so he'd been doing a good job of that. The red head nodded, "Go ahead." She looked down shyly at her legs, seeing him up close he was a really cute guy. Nice gentle features, bright intelligent eyes, long white soft looking hair and a very calm gentlemanly voice. Snapping out of it she smiled to him, "I'm going to stay at Anzu's house for a week so I can spend time with my brother."

Ryo blinked still appearing a bit confused, "Why can't you stay with your brother?"

"Our Father is an aggressive drunk…" She said sadly to herself, she hardly even knew what her Father looked like but part of her told that it was for the best.

"What…Why is Jonouchi staying with him then!?" Ryo gasped in shock.

Shizuka turned her head to him, "Jonouchi didn't tell you?"

Ryo shook his head, "No…" He rubbed his neck, "I guess he doesn't like talking about it….why does he stay then?"

"Well, he doesn't really have anywhere else to go…hopefully he can move out soon." Shizuka said quietly more so trying to reassure herself than answer Ryo's question. She really worried for her brother living with a person like their father. Why he'd had become a drunk she didn't know her mother didn't really like talking about her former husband.

Looking at the red head next to him Ryo frowned sadly, feeling a bit guilty for making her answer his question. Putting on a reassuring smile he looked to her, "I'm sure Jonouchi will be fine, he's a tough guy and after all this time I'm certain he knows how to handle your Father."

Shizuka felt herself smile, "Yeah you're right, I shouldn't worry so much when I came to have fun." Ryo nodded to her, "Thank Bakura, I needed that."

"It was nothing," Ryo answered with a friendly smile, he looked at her with a bit of concern flickering across his face. She was shivering and was partially wet from the rain, "How much longer till your bus arrives?"

The girl next to him pulled out his cellphone, checking the time she smiled sheepishly, "A little over fifteen minutes?" She laughed meekly when Ryo stared at her with wide eyes. Shizuka blinked at him a bit puzzled when he firmly shook his head.

"No, I can't leave you out here." Ryo said firmly as he got up, picking his umbrella up he popped it open then held his hand out to Shizuka, "Let me take you to my apartment it's not too far from here." Jonouchi's sister looked at him unsurely. "I won't try anything I promise. You can't stay out here, you'll catch a cold. Trust me Shizuka."

Shizuka looked up at the white haired boy in front of her, his light green eyes show clear concern for her wellbeing. His eyes were so soft and full of honesty; she felt her face warm up a bit causing her to snap out of the little trance she had been in. Nodding she took his hand, "O-okay."

Ryo smiled again, "I promise I'll give you your space but for now," He held his hand out to her, "What do you say about getting out of this pouring rain?" He asked in a light humorous manner despite the dreary weather around him.

"That sounds good right now." Shizuka answered with a brief laugh before she took his hand. Once she did they both ran through the rain to Ryo's apartment complex. It was a big relief to get indoors once they entered the lobby. Since she had baggage with her Ryo opted they use the elevator, Shizuka agreed and they entered. Inside she kept passing glances at him; Ryo was remaining perfectly quiet as they rode it up to his floor. Her face heated up a bit, 'He really is cute…and really is a gentleman…maybe I like him?' She looked down at the floor but what if he didn't like her back, what if he did and she hurt both Otogi and Honda? Shizuka bit her lip lightly now it seemed she had another issue…

When the elevator stopped they both got out and Ryo lead her to his apartment. Closing the door behind him and sighed, "It's good to be inside, huh?" He asked as he put the umbrella away and turned his head to her waiting for an answer. He got a shy nod in return; noticing she was shivering Ryo spoke again, "I'll go get you a towel, wait here." Ryo instructed before he headed down the hallway.

While she waited for him to return Shizuka looked around and saw he had a few paintings on the wall through the walls but overall the walls were blank. Everything was perfectly clean; nothing at all seemed out of place. In fact the apartment looked hardly lived in at all. Hearing him comeback Shizuka looked back to him as Ryo handed her a nice red towel.

"Thanks," Shizuka said as she took the towel and started drying herself off leaving her bags by the side of the couch as she worked on drying herself off.

"It's nothing. When you're done you should call Anzu so she doesn't worry." Ryo said as he headed over to the kitchen, "Would you like some hot coco?" He asked looking back to her as she dried off her hair.

"That sounds great right now." Shizuka said with a smile, getting a warm smile back from Ryo. While he went to prepare the drinks Shizuka pulled out her cellphone and called Anzu, 'I should call Jonouchi too…' She thought then she heard the other end of the call pick up, "Hey Anzu, it's me Shizuka."

"Oh hey Shizuka where are you? I thought you'd be over by now." Anzu replied over the phone, "You didn't get stuck out in the rain did you?" She asked worriedly over the phone.

"Kind of…I was waiting at the bus stop when Bakura showed up; he took me to his apartment…." She glanced at the kitchen; Shizuka could hear Ryo shifting about as he made the coco. Whispering into the cellphone receiver she says, "I'm a bit nervous though…I've never been alone in an apartment with a boy before…" Shizuka blinks her hazel eyes confusedly when she heard Anzu laugh lightly over the call.

"Trust me Shizuka; you're perfectly safe with Bakura. He's a real sweet guy, he wouldn't think of pulling anything. Ryo's actually pretty shy. If anything he's just looking out for your health." Anzu said to put her friend's worry at rest.

"Oh…okay, if you say so Anzu." Shizuka said as she glanced back to the kitchen, if Anzu trusted him that much then she could too. "I'll stay here till the rain stops; if I end up staying I'll call you."

"Alright Shizuka, you should call your brother though, he'll freak out if he doesn't hear from you soon." Anzu said both jokingly and seriously, Shizuka could practically see her sweat dropping as she spoke.

"Yeah, I was planning too." Shizuka said with a matching tone to Anzu's making her friend laugh, "I'll call you later then." They said their good-byes and Shizuka called her brother, for a while she sat there listening to the phone ring until she heard it pickup followed by a worried older brother.

"Sis, are you alright!?" He exclaimed in a bit of a panic.

Quickly Shizuka set out to put his fears to rest, "Yes I'm fine. I got caught in the rain, Bakura happened to stop by the bus stop and he took me to his apartment." Inwardly she braced for her brother to freak out like he did when she was left alone with Honda or Otogi but all she got was an accepting 'oh'. She furrowed her brow, this hadn't happened before.

"Well if it's Ryo, then alright. Tell him I said thanks for taking you in. If you need to stay the night, I'm sure he'll treat you right, he's a good guy. In fact~," Shizuka quirked a brow hearing her brother's tone become devious, "If you take a liking to him it'd be better than choosing both Honda and Otogi combined!" He laughed.

Shizuka gasped a bit, "Brother that's not a nice thing to say! Honda and Otogi are both nice guys!"

Her brother sighed over the phone, "Okay your right, I shouldn't have said it like that. Honda hooked up with this girl named Miho anyway…" Shizuka blinked in surprised but quietly continued to listen, "Otogi…is still Otogi he's flirting with a lot of girls…lost count at how many. Guy gets all the luck with girls I swear."

Ishizuka sweat dropped, as a nice of a guy her brother was…his luck with girls wasn't so good. He always got jealous of guys who were good with girls. "Well, I'm happy for Honda and…Otogi too I guess," She laughed sheepishly earning a blunt grunt from her brother, "Well I'll call if I make it to Anzu's or have to stay at Ryo's for the night, talk to you later brother."

"Did everything go over well?" Ryo asked as he came back into the living room with two cups of hot coco in his hands. Handing one to Shizuka he sat next to her though left plenty of space between them.

"Yes it did," Shizuka said with a smile before blowing on her hot coco to cool it down a bit. She smiled at him, "Both Anzu and my brother really trust you, and they think you're a great person Bakura." Shizuka laughed a bit, "Which is new because my brother doesn't like be being alone with guys." Looking to Ryo saw he had a rather somber look on his face, she blinked confusedly, "What's wrong Bakura?"

The boy next to her snapped out of his dazed trance like state and looked at her with equal confusion, "Huh, what?"

"Are you okay Bakura?" Shizuka asked looking at the white haired teen with worry in her eyes.

"Oh, sorry I spaced out a bit." Bakura said with a smile to reassure her, his expression turned blank as he looked at the table in front of them, "It's just it always surprises me when I see they still have faith in me after all that happened…" Ryo said with a soft almost sad smile on his lips, "After everything my yami did they still think of me as a friend…" His smile brightened a bit but only faintly.

Shizuka frowned sadly, she didn't know much about Ryo's yami other than he had done terrible things and had been a frightening opponent to face. She wanted to reassure him but since she didn't know much her words may come out hallow. Shizuka rubbed her shoulder lightly before looking back to him, unsure of how to start her voice wavered a bit, "Um….I don't really know what happened….but," She gradually became more determined when he looked to her, "the others are still your friends Bakura, they have faith in you because they know you wouldn't do the things your yami did, you and him aren't the same person."

For a while Ryo just stared at her, making Shizuka blush a bit wondering if she sounded too cheesy. Then he broke into a warm smile, "Thank you Shizuka, and you're right…we aren't the same person. I guess I just have a hard time getting over it because I didn't do much to go against him." He said as he looked down into his steaming cup of coco.

"They told me you helped during the Monster World game…you were willing to give up your soul….." Shizuka said quietly, feeling her heart pang at the thought.

Ryo laughed slightly, "I did, didn't I…I guess I did do something after all." He shook off his gloomy air and looked at her happily, "Sorry about that, I hope I didn't depress you with my mood."

"No I'm happy that I helped lift you spirits Bakura." Shizuka chirped happily, she looked at her hands as she played with them a little, "I didn't like to see you look depressed….I had to cheer you up."

Suddenly feeling his face heat up Ryo looked to his coffee table shyly, "Oh…" A smile worked its way back onto his face, "Well I'm happy you did." He laughed slightly, "It takes a while for me to do that on my own." Getting up he headed to his hall, "I'll go check to see if the rain stopped." Shizuka nodded and he headed to his room.

Taking a sip of her coco Shizuka waited for him, carefully she played with her hair feeling the sudden need to fix it. Blinking she realized her hair must look crazy after drying it off with the towel, she blushed embarrassedly. She'd cheered him up looking like she put her hair in the washer! Putting her cup down she went into the hall, "Bakura do you mind if I use a brush?"

"Sure." Bakura said as he headed back, he blinked when Shizuka zoomed to the bathroom in search of a brush he shrugged it off and went back to the living room to finish off his coco. "The rain is still pouring down heavily. I think it's best if you stayed here until morning. I'll take you to Anzu's tomorrow." He looked over the back of the couch to the bathroom she was in, "Will that be okay?"

"Yes, that's fine!" Shizuka said as she put the brush down, she sighed in relief seeing she managed to fix her hair. Coming back into the living room she saw Ryo was picking up the towel, "Oh! Bakura you don't have to do that…I can put it up…." She said softly looking a little upset at herself for leaving it there.

Ryo waved it away, "You're a guest, let me handle it." He said simply as he went to put the wet towel in a dirty hamper, he then motioned to the spare room, "Here's the spare room. I'll leave you to get yourself situated. If you need me I'll be in my game room working on something." He said as he motioned to the game room, seeing Shizuka nod to him as she started to pick up her bags prompted him to go pick them up for her, "Allow me."

Shizuka blushed lightly at his gentlemanly manner making her nod, "Thanks, that's very…nice of you." She said softly as he put her bags down in front of the bed.

Standing upright Ryo smiled kindly at her, "It's nothing Shizuka, as I said you're a guest." He headed to the doorway, "Don't be afraid to call me if you need anything."

"I won't." Shizuka replied as she nodded, Ryo smiled before leaving shutting the door quietly behind him. Sitting on the bed she feels her heart melt remembering his kind smile and gentlemanly manners, 'He almost seems perfect…sweet, kind and gentle.' She frowned remembering his sadness, 'And had a hard life….almost makes me going blind and being separated from my brother like nothing. At least my mother was with me and I wasn't being tormented.'

Wanting to move on from the negative thoughts Shizuka got up and headed out of the room, 'I wonder what he's doing in his game room.' She thought to herself, Shizuka had never seen a game room before let alone heard about someone having one.

Coming to the door she could faintly hear Ryo typing on a computer, curiosity growing Shizuka carefully opened the door as to not spook him from his work. Peeking inside she felt her hazel eyes go wide seeing all of the figures and the overall collection of Monster World merchandise. She had heard he played the game from her brother but she'd never thought his collection was this vast! Opening the door more she looked around in awe. A lot of the figures looked beautifully crafted and none of them looked alike she had to see them up close.

Hearing someone come into the room Ryo looked over his shoulder and saw Shizuka looking around staring at his Monster World collection. He blushed lightly, other than Anzu no other girl had come into his game room. He was pretty sure he was labeled a geek or a weird person by now. Clearing his throat slight Ryo caught her attention, "Do you need something Shizuka?" He looked around shyly at his collection and laughed nervously, "A bit much…isn't it, eheh?"

Shizuka snapped from her gazing and realized she was making Ryo embarrassed; she shook her head, "Oh, no, no, no!" She insisted in a rushed manner, the two looked at each other trying to figure out what to think or do. In the end they looked away from each other blushing slightly. Shizuka looked back to Ryo, taking a few steps forward she smiled warmly, "I think your collection is really amazing." Ryo looks at her a bit surprised as she went on, looking at all the figures from the tiny ones to the larger ones, "It must have cost a lot to buy them all…." Shizuka stopped when Ryo laughed lightly.

"It cost a lot alright, but not to buy them." Ryo said with a slight grin on his face, seeing his guest's questioning look as he expected he answered, "I made all of this Shizuka."

Shizuka gasped, now even more amazed, "Made it!? By hand!?" Ryo nodded. Looking back at all the well-made figure Shizuka had never guessed they were all hand made. They looked professional! She looked back to Ryo, "That's amazing Bakura! You're really good!"

Ryo blushed looking at his hands shyly, "Thank you Shizuka…that means a lot."

"My brother told me you had a big collection but he didn't tell me you made them." Giving the collection one last look over she looked at his laptop, "What are you doing?"

"Must have slipped his mind," Ryo guessed, he didn't tell them a lot about his figure projects but it didn't really bother him. He smiled to his guest; it was nice to see somehow curious about his hobby. "I'm writing down a story for my Monster World campaign I'm almost half way done with this story."

"It's a story?" Shizuka asked curiously trying to read some of it over his shoulder.

"Basically, but it's supposed to be acted out by players to be really finished, it's basically the plot of the adventure." Ryo explained as he typed down a couple of sentences.

"Sounds like it takes a long time to do…" Shizuka pointed out, not just writing the story but then acting out the whole thing would defiantly consume time.

Ryo sighed with a limp nod, "Yes, it does. Sadly that's why it's not so popular like Duel Monsters is. Don't get me wrong I do like the game. I play it from time to time myself. It is fun but Monster World and boards games in general are my favorite." Seeing that Shizuka was listening attentively he went on, "I like making the figures, sets and stories because then…it feels like it's my own world, my own creation. Nothing I can do in duel monsters makes me feel like that." He looked at her before blushing and rubbing his neck, "I guess that sounds silly, huh?"

"No it doesn't Bakura," Shizuka said earnestly holding her hands together, "It's good to be proud of what you make and it sounds like this is what the game is for, making your own world." She looked to the big play set, "And it sounds like you're really taking it that to heart. So there's nothing wrong with feeling that way or say it." She said with a bright smile.

For a moment Ryo merely stared at her awestruck that he had heard her say that then he smile softly, "Thank you Shizuka…no one has ever said anything like that to me. You're really kind."

"So are you Bakura." Shizuka said back looking away slightly out of shyness.

For a moment more silence settled until Ryo spoke up, "You should get some rest, train rides can wear you out. I'm sure the rain will help you fall asleep, it does that for me!" Ryo said with a laugh, part of him wanted her to stay and chat but he could see her hazel eyes begin to droop from sleepiness. He wouldn't want to keep her from rest if she needed it.

Shizuka made herself perk up for a moment, "You're right," She looked back to his game board, "Do you think we could play a game with my brother and maybe Anzu?" Looking to Ryo she smiled, "I think it'd be a great way to spend time over the week."

Feeling his face heat up Ryo nodded, "Y-yeah, I'm sure it would….we could do a short quest. I have a few lying around….if you don't mind."

"Sounds good to me Bakura," She answered with a nod, Shizuka blushed looking away catching Ryo's curious attention, "I'd really like to get to know you better, we really didn't get to last time I was here because of everything that was happening…I don't want to miss this chance," Her bright, warm smile returned to her face, "And what better way than while playing your favorite game?"

Ryo didn't know what to say for a moment, eventually he smiled with a faint warmness, "I'd like to get to know you too…Shizuka," Her name made his heart skip a beat and he continued liking the feeling it had left in him, "I'm sure it'll be a great game. You should go rest now. I'll go through the stories to find one for us to play with the others. I'll pick a few actually so you can choose which one. Does sound okay?"

"Sounds great Bakura, I can't wait to see what you have." Shizuka said happily as she headed to the door.

"Please, call me Ryo. Your brother can call me that so I don't see why you can." Ryo replied in a friendly manner as he looked over his shoulders at her.

Shizuka looked surprised then smiled in a bright happy manner, "Sure thing Ryo! Good Night."

"Night," Ryo said back as she closed the door behind her. Turning back to his laptop he couldn't help but feel elated that he'd have his friends over to play Monster World with him. Immediately he saved his story so he could look through his others for stories for them to play out. He pinned a few to his documents list as he went along. After choosing a few he looked back to the door feeling his heart warm remembering what Shizuka had said to him. He'd never had interest in the girls that flocked him, he was beginning to wonder if he'd ever like anyone, but she was different. She didn't fawn over him or shower him in compliments. Shizuka had an interest in his hobby, even if it was just curiosity it meant a lot to him.

'She's cute too…' Ryo thought to himself feeling his face flush he smiled to himself, "Maybe I like her?" He asked to himself, it did seem right. Jonouchi approved of him. He felt nervous, oh yes he felt nervous. He'd never tried to get a girls attention on purpose. "Couldn't hurt to try…." Ryo said to himself faintly as he searched through his stories trying to find the right one.

This was going to be a good week, for them both.

* * *

**Yay my first Softship fic~!**

**Hopefully I can pick this up (its pretty open for continuation) but my plate is full right now so sadly I can't. For now this is a one shot. **

**This was my first time writing two rather shy characters interacting with each other so I hope I did well ^^;**

**Please favorite & Review! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
